Bunny's Life
by Musical Fangirl
Summary: Bunny DID have a life before he became a Guardian. He lived, he loved, he lost. Here's Bunny's tale. Might get more, am open to suggestions


"Catch me if you can Sara!" the white furred Pooka called over his shoulder.

"I'll get you Gavin! Just you wait and see!" the brown female chasing him called, running even faster.

The male Pooka just laughed and increased his pace as well, keeping in front of the other without even trying.

"Gavin look out!" Sara said, coming to a sudden halt.

"That's not gonna work this time Sara!" Gavin called back, running full tilt. He didn't see the cliff that served as a diving point into the pond below.

"Aw come on, giving up already?" Gavin taunted, "I thought you were-" he was suddenly cut off as he fell off the cliff.

"Gavin!" Sara screeched, "Help, someone help!"

Suddenly a gray blur shot past Sara and ran up to the cliff, stopping for a moment to see where Gavin had fallen and then hurtled over the edge.

Sara ran around the side where Pookas exited the pond. The gray Pooka was climbing out of the pond with Gavin's limp form in his arms.

"Is he okay?" Sara asked, clearly worried.

The gray Pooka ignored her and turned Gavin onto his side, rubbing his back to help him cough up any water he had inhaled during his unplanned swim.

Gavin coughed up water for five minutes. When he was done he leaned back against his rescuer and closed his eyes, exhausted.

"Gavin, Gavin are you okay?" Sara asked, leaning over him.

"I'm fine sis, just tired," Gavin mumbled.

"Oi, show pony, ya need to get up. I have work to do and you need to get some rest in a proper nest," the gray Pooka said, gently shaking Gavin.

"But you're so comfy!" Gavin protested, snuggling closer to his rescuer.

He shot a look to Sara, asking _Is he always like this?_ with his eyes.

Resigned, Sara nodded.

"Hey, Snowflake, get up," he said, a little more forcefully.

Slowly Gavin stood up, turning to face his rescuer as he did.

"Gavin Snowharea," he said, sticking his paw out to the other Pooka, "This kill-joy here is my sister Sara, we came from the North Pole tribe."

"E. Aster Bunnymund," the gray Pooka said, taking the offered paw, "My da is tribe leader around here."

"So that's why you're such a stick in the mud," Gavin said casually.

"Excuse me?" Aster asked, affronted. This simply was _not_ how one treated the one who just saved them from drowning in a pond.

"Yeah Kangaroo, I can sense it. Your goody-two-shoes vibe is totally messing with my mind, making me want to obey all your little rules. It totally clashes with my go-with-the-flow awesomeness vibe," Gavin said, poking at Aster.

"Gavin!" Sara admonished, embarrassed by her brother's behavior. "I'm so sorry Aster; Gavin's mind doesn't seem to be connecting to his mouth today."

"Is that a problem? I'm just telling the truth," Gavin said, leaning back against a nearby tree.

Aster just stared at the other Pooka for a moment, then started to laugh, "You certainly are something aren't ya?" he asked, looking over Gavin.

"One of a kind," Gavin said, puffing out his chest proudly, "And don't you dare forget it!"

"I gotta help my da welcome some new arrivals from the African tribe. See ya around," Aster said, turning to leave.

"Maybe next time you can teach me to swim instead of having to rescue me Kangaroo," Gavin said, waving at Aster as he left.

He turned to his sister. "Let's go back to our den, drowning can really take a lot out of a person," he said, yawning widely.

Sara blinked and followed her brother. "Hold on a second. What was that?" she asked, stopping in front of Gavin, "A minute ago it looked like Aster was about to bite your head off and now he's offering you swimming lessons. Did I miss something?"

Gavin laughed at his sister's confused expression, "It's a guy thing Sar, you'll never understand. Now, I'm going to our den, are you coming or not?"

Gavin walked around his sister and walked away. Sara stalked after him muttering about 'stupid boys with stupid ideas and stupid guy things.'

...

"Aster!" Gavin shrieked, jumping onto the taller Pooka's back and covering his eyes with his paws.

"Oi Snowflake," Aster responded, reaching behind him and tickling the snow-white Pooka until he released Aster.

"That was unfair! You know I'm really ticklish!" Gavin protested, pouting as Aster turned around to face him.

"And jumping on me from behind was?" Aster asked, raising an eyebrow at Gavin.

"Good point," Gavin conceded, "What are we doing today? Swimming or exploring?"

"I want to show you something," Aster said, "Follow me." Aster turned and went down on all fours, to go faster. Gavin laughed and followed his friend.

"We're here!" Aster said, stopping and standing back on his hind legs.

"Where are we? I haven't been in this part of the Warren before," Gavin said, looking around.

"I call it 'Easter Central.' It's where the Easter eggs of the world are made and painted," Aster said, walking up to one of the large stone eggs that stood on the edge of the river of paint.

"This place is amazing," Gavin said, dipping a paw in the river. When he drew his paw back, it was covered in brilliant shades of yellow and red.

"That's what I said when my da brought me here for the first time. I was so excited I fell in the river," Aster said with a chuckle.

Gavin laughed out loud, the image of a young Aster, dripping all the colors of the rainbow.

"It's not that funny Gavin," Aster protested.

"You're right Kangaroo. It's way funnier," Gavin said between bouts of laughter, doubled over.

"Right, so is this," Aster said casually.

Before Gavin could ask what he meant, Aster pushed him in the river.

Gavin burst to the surface of the river, and swam to the side. "Not cool Kangaroo!" Gavin protested, trying to wring the color out of his ears.

Now Aster was doubled over with laughter, clutching at his sides. One of the large stone eggs came over to make sure that Gavin was okay. Seeing that he was, the egg walked back over to it's post, watching over the un-blosmed Easter eggs.

Gavin smirked and walked up to Aster and wrapped his arms around the unsuspecting Pooka in a hug, covering his gray fur with the same colors that soaked Gavin's snow white fur.

"Oi Snowflake, what was that for?" Aster asked, his laughter dying down.

"You hurt my feelings," Gavin pouted up at Aster.

"I'm sorry Snowflake. Here, maybe this will make up for it," Aster said, wrapping his arms around Gavin in return and leaning down, kissing the smaller Pooka in his grasp.

Gavin gasped, then melted into the kiss. Aster softly nibbled on his lower lip, asking for entrance, which Gavin happily gave. Their tongues danced for a time that neither thought was long enough, both reveling in the taste of the other.

Aster pulled back a bit, earning a small whine from Gavin, even though both were panting for breath.

"What was that?" Gavin asked when he got his breath back.

"Something that should have happened a long time ago, our first kiss," Aster said, resting his forehead against Gavin's.

"Just making sure," Gavin said, looking up into Aster's eyes, a cocky grin on his face, "Took you long enough."

"What am I gonna do with you?" Aster sighed, exasperated.

"How about this?" Gavin asked, leaning in for another kiss.

"I think I agree to that plan," Aster said when Gavin pulled away. "Now come on. We both need a swim in the pond, to get this dye out of our fur; if it dries we'll have to cut it off to get rid of the dye."

"I don't know, I think I like you better this way," Gavin said, looking Aster over, "Makes you look, wilder."

"Pond, now," Aster said, pointing back at the center of the Warren.

"Sir, yes sir," Gavin said, saluting Aster and marching back towards the pond.

Aster rolled his eyes and followed the other Pooka, his boyfriend.

...

"Okay, what happened?" Sara asked, confronting Gavin as soon as he set foot back in their shared den.

"Aster pushed me in the dye river," Gavin said, making his way to his nest and flopping down on it.

"And?" Sara asked, leaning over her brother.

"And what? That's all that happened," Gavin said looking up at his sister.

"That's a lie and you know it, what really happened?" Sara asked, sitting on the nest next to Gavin.

"He kissed me," Gavin said, smiled up at her.

"No!" Sara gasped, wide eyed.

"Yes! I swear on the Moon, E. Aster Bunnymund kissed me!" Gavin said, sitting up next to his sister.

"What was it like?"

"Amazing, he was so gentle and sweet...there really aren't enough words in the world to describe it," Gavin said dreamily, laying back down and staring at the ceiling.

Sara was quiet for a moment, "Well, it took him long enough," she said finally.

Gavin laughed, "That's what I said."

...

"Are you sure? This, this means forever?" Gavin asked softly, looking down at Aster, who was on one knee in front of him.

"Of course I am Snowflake. I've loved you since I pulled you out of that pond the day we met and I've loved you ever since. I want forever, I want you, I want a family, I love you Gavin," Aster said, still on one knee.

Gavin's eyes were filled with tears, "Yes, yes, yes," he said, kneeling down in front of Aster and throwing his arms around Aster's neck.

Aster smiled, and put the bracelet on Gavin's wrist. "I love ya Snowflake."

"I love you too Kangaroo," Gavin said, giving Aster a deep and passionate kiss.

...

"Nervous?" Sara asked, standing behind her brother.

"A little bit," Gavin confessed, "Is that bad?"

"No, I was nervous on my wedding day too. But you know what helped me?" Sara asked, coming forward to stand next to Gavin.

"What?" Gavin asked, adjusting his outfit.

"Mom came into the room, she didn't say anything, just looked at me, and right before I left, she put her paw on my shoulder, looked me straight in the eye, and said 'I believe in you.' And that was all it took, I knew no matter what, she would always have my back, she would always be there for me. And I know what she would do the same for you. But since she's not here, I guess I'll have to do," Sara said, putting her paw on Gavin's shoulder.

"I miss her Sara, I miss all of them," Gavin said, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I miss them too Gavin," Sara said, leaning into her brother.

"Do you think Dad would approve of Aster?"

Sara laughed, "Dad never thought anyone was good enough for his babies, now come on. Your Prince Charming awaits."

Gavin straightened up, "Let's go."

...

"Aster? What's wrong?" Gavin asked, sitting up in nest, one paw covering his slightly bulging stomach.

"Nothing Gavin, go back to sleep, I'll be back in a moment," Aster said, running a paw through Gavin's soft fur.

Gavin nodded sleepily and lay back down, falling back to sleep quickly.

Aster left the room and made his way into their living room. "What do you want North? I need to get back to Gavin," Aster said, facing the large man.

"We need an answer Bunny. He won't stay gone for long, Manny has shown us that much, we'll need your help if we're going to defeat him this time."

"But if I go with you, I won't be able to see Gavin anymore; I won't see the kits when they're born. I can't do that to my family, North. Imagine if I was asking you to do the same with Katherine," Aster said, sitting down heavily on the couch.

"I know it will be hard, but if you don't do this, he will win. Everything you've worked for will be for nothing," North said, putting a hand on Aster's shoulder, "Just think about it."

"Think about what?" a new voice asked.

"Gavin! I thought you were asleep," Aster said, bolting up and leading Gavin to sit down on the couch.

"It was too cold without you. What's going on Aster?" Gavin asked, looking between his mate and North, "Don't lie to me, I know something's wrong."

"Aster has been chosen to be the next Guardian," North said.

"That's great Aster, why didn't you tell me before?" Gavin asked, turning to his mate.

"Tell him what happen if I accept North," Aster said, wrapping his arm around Gavin's shoulder.

"If Aster were to join us, and become a Guardian...he would not be able to see you or your kits," North said softly.

"What? Why?" Gavin asked, looking between Aster and North.

"He would have to leave everything from his previous life behind, and focus fully on his duties as a Guardian. It's the only way."

"Aster, you can't go. I...I need you here, the kits need you," Gavin said, clinging to his mate as if he was the only thing keeping him there.

"I'm not going anywhere Snowflake, don't worry," Aster said, "Go back to bed, I'll be there in a minute."

Gavin nodded and slowly stood up, leaving the room and making his way to their bedroom.

"I can't leave him North, now we have to go back to bed. You can see yourself out."

North watched Aster as he left. He shook his head sadly, Manny had told him this would happen, and he dreaded the consequences of Aster's choice.

...

"Aster! Aster help me!" Gavin cried out, pain clear in his voice.

"Gavin! I'm coming!" Aster yelled, fighting the Nightmares even more intently, trying to get to his mate.

Suddenly, the Nightmares disappeared. The Warren was deadly silent, not even a breath of wind broke the quiet. Aster looked around, everyone was dead, no one had survived, no one but him.

"Gavin!" Aster called out, racing back to their den.

As soon as he entered the den, he saw red. Pitch was in the living room, leaning over Gavin's limp body.

"Get away from him Pitch!" Aster yelled his boomerangs out and at the ready.

Pitch turned and smiled at Aster. It was a cold, chilling smile. Then he left, leaving Gavin's limp body lying on the couch where he had stood.

"Gavin! Gavin are you okay?" Aster asked, running up to Gavin and kneeling next to him.

"Aster," Gavin whimpered, lifting his paw and running it along Aster's face, "I'm not gonna make it."

Aster's eyes filled with tears. "Of course you're gonna make it Snowflake. You've made it through worse than this before."

Gavin laughed, even though it clearly pained him. "They're already gone. The kits, I can feel it. And I'm slipping; I'm not going to last much longer Kangaroo."

"I already lost everyone else Gavin, I can't lose you too," Aster said, tears falling freely.

"Go with North, fulfill your destiny as a Guardian, I'll see you again someday, I can feel it. I love you Aster," Gavin whispered.

"I love you too Gavin," Aster whispered. But Gavin was already gone.


End file.
